2010-07-07
Intros Myf's Team Alan's Team Special Guests Unverified info Meshel Laurie, Jacqueline Porter, Ron Peno, Des Bishop, Guests: Jacqueline Porter, Des Bishop, Ron Peno, Meshel Laurie, Barry Morgan The teams were Alan, Jacqueline and Des, and Myf, Ron and Meshel. The games played were Know Your Product, Look What They've Done..., Substitute, and The Final Countdown. Official description Episode Twenty four (07/07/2010) Our Special guests this week are Aussie Rock Singer Ron Peno, regular guest comedian Meshel Laurie ''', Opera Singer '''Jacqueline Porter, and adopted Irish mega star comedian Des Bishop. There is also a special performance by Barry Morgan, from the world of Organs. For more info click here [http://www.worldoforgans.com here]. Myf's Team Australian rock singer Ron Peno is best known for his work with the band 'Died Pretty'. Ron was a member of early Sydney punk band The Hellcats, the Screaming Tribesmen, The Frozen Stiffs, Virgin Frogs and the 31st. Ron played an integral part in shaping Australia's version of the Detroit Sound in the late seventies and early 80's. Peno is now involved with Darling Downs, an alt-country collaboration with Kim Salmon. The sky-rocketing success of comedian and television personality Meshel Laurie began when she debuted The Whore Whisperer: Confessions of a Madam, a one-woman comic show about brothels based on her experience as a brothel receptionist (a completely sold out smash). This comedian and radio/television star set the stage alight in 2007 with her show 'A Shadow of My Former Self' at Melbourne's International Comedy Festival, where she confronts herself about blatant untruths & bad makeup through the outdated magic of videotape. Meshel co-hosts Brisbane's Nova 106.9 breakfast show and on top of her busy career, Meshel recently gave birth to twins; a boy Louis and a girl Dali. Alan's Team Jacqueline Porter is a principal artist with Victorian Opera and appears regularly as a soloist with the major orchestras and chorales in Australia. Jacqueline is the recipient of the 2010 Dame Nellie Melba Opera Trust Scholarship and was equal runner-up in the 2009 Herald Sun Aria. In 2009 Jacqueline made her debut with Sydney Symphony to great acclaim with the Thomaner Chor, Leipzig in Mendelssohn's Psalm 42 and was subsequently invited by Vladimir Ashkenazy to sing Prokofiev's The Ugly Duckling with the Sydney Symphony, which was recorded for international release. Jacqueline's most recent engagements include Symphony under the Stars with the Tasmanian Symphony Orchestra, Rachmaninoff's The Bells with the MSO conducted by Maestro Ashkenazy, and Bach's St Matthew Passion with the Melbourne Bach Choir. Originating from Queens, New York but firmly established as Ireland's superstar adopted son of comedy Des Bishop first rocketed to stardom in his adopted Ireland following the incredible success of the one-man TV show, 'The Des Bishop Work Experience'. Since then, Des has gone on to create two other TV productions,' Joy in the Hood' and, most recently, 'In the Name of the Fada' and his subsequent stand-up tour 'Tongues'. The show Des is bringing to Australia has the intriguing title: 'My Dad Was Nearly James Bond'. Rounds Know Your Product The Final Countdown Transcript Gallery }} Videos Category:Episodes